Image annotation is the process of adding supplemental information relating to an image print for the purpose of enhancing enjoyment or for future reference. As such, the ability to record and playback annotation relating to image prints has broad applications in many different fields. For example, in the field of photography, recording of one's own voice annotation that can later be played back enhances one's enjoyment and memory recollection of the events surrounding the photos. In the field of tourism, post cards that can bear audio narration can serve as a tour guide of the places to visit and memorabilia to keep afterwards. In the field of children's education, picture cards that can narrate their story lines provide a fun way for children to learn reading skills.
There have been various past attempts to record and playback annotation on traditional photographic prints. Numerous prior art references teach the use of a separate storage medium such as magnetic disc; tape, electronic memory element or optical memory element to hold sound information. The sound information is then logically associated with the photographic prints through a specialized album or display apparatus. The disadvantage of this approach is that the sound storage media can become easily disassociated with the photographic prints through handling. The storage media is also susceptible to being physically lost, destroyed or erased. Other prior art references teach integrating sound information with the image prints. This approach eliminates the risk of separation and mix-up of audio information from the image prints, and is the subject of the following discussion.
Within this approach, various methods of integrating magnetic, semiconductor and optical memory containing sound information with the image print are found in the prior art. In addition, a number of prior art references teach the use of optical encoding directly on a media without the use of a separate storage means. Some of the prior art disclosing the magnetic methods of storage are as follows:
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,854 issued to Stemme, et al. on Jun. 2, 1981, sound is recorded on an instant print by placing the print, after it has been ejected, into an auxiliary slot in the camera and then proceeding to record the audio on a magnetic strip integral to the print border. The only method disclosed for playback is with the camera.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,029 issued to Kelly on Feb. 27, 1990, sound is recorded using a magnetic strip which is either integrally formed with instant print material or is separable for later attachment. It provides a limited audio storage space and is awkward to reproduce the sound while viewing the print. It requires a magnetic reader head employing relative motion between the head and magnetic strip for signal reproduction. This system is prone to mechanical failure.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,737 issued to Marzen et al. on Jul. 6, 1999 discloses an apparatus that has a recording/applicator mechanism which applies a recorded magnetic tape strip to photographs automatically when the photograph is positioned within the applicator mechanism. Unfortunately, all such magnetic recording media have a limited life span that includes inherent loss of the magnetically recorded data over time.
Some other prior art references disclosing the semiconductor memory methods are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,686 to Scott, issued Nov. 22, 1994, shows a U-shaped plastic sleeve for holding a photograph, which sleeve includes an integral IC memory chip into which audio data can be recorded and from which it can be retrieved. The sleeve can be “plugged in” to a player whereby electrical contact is made with the player. This system has the disadvantage of added cost and bulk to the image prints.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,292 to Bell et al, issued on Mar. 2, 1999, discloses the method of making of an image-audio print whereby the image print is adhesively attached to a backing containing audio storage means such as EPROM or EEPROM. When such image-audio print is inserted into a player, it makes electrical contact with the player's apparatus and thereby plays back the message stored in the integral audio storage. According to the invention, this backing material adds “heft” to the print. For many people, this added heft may be undesirable.
Still some of the other prior art references disclosing the optical methods are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,996 discloses a camera having a microphone which optically records sound data in a bar code pattern along the border of the film. The camera is provided with a detachably connectable bar code reader which is used, once the film is developed and printed, to scan the code along the print border to play the voice or sound recording associated with the print. This system provides for a limited amount of sound recording.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,472, issued to Bell et al on Jan. 4, 1994, describes a sound capturing camera that first stores a sound record onto a transparent magnetic coating on the film. This sound record is then transferred to the back of a print with an ink jet printer or thermally formed blisters or writing the sound record as a bar code on the area adjacent to an image on the front of the print. A hand-held device is used on the print to read the sound record from the print and play back the sound record. This system requires writing the entire sound record on the print and in one case, proposes creating an unsightly pattern bearing the sound record adjacent to the image on the print.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,663, granted to Norris on May 28, 1996, discloses recording sound by the camera directly onto the film using a latent image binary code. The binary code is imaged onto the print at the time the print is exposed. The code is decoded into sound by a scanner in the playback device. This system uses up valuable image area on the image print for the sound code.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,193 issued to Stephany et al on Nov. 30, 1999, discloses a self-contained device for recording and playback of data on a medium such as photographic print. The recording can be done in either or both visible and invisible ink and playback can detect either or both visible and invisible ink. A print is inserted into the device for recording and playback. This device is not suitable for portable enjoyment of sound reproduction.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,279 to Soscia, issued Jul. 25, 2000, discloses the use of a printed invisible encodement on a photographic image to record sound information. The invisible image is produced by development of a photographic emulsion layer, inkjet printing, thermal dye transfer printing or other printing method. The encodement is a one or two-dimensional array of encoded data. This approach requires printing on the face of the photographic prints, and to avoid problems, the materials used, including materials in the layers of the photographs, are selected to avoid undesirable interactions. This is acceptable for new prints, but is difficult to adapt for existing prints. It is also likely that for many people, subjecting valued photographs to an elective modification, thus risking even a small chance of damage or loss, is unacceptable.
From the above, it is clear that there is a desire to associate sound and other data with print images. Unfortunately, as indicated above, each of the aforementioned systems has one or more disadvantages.